Due to the overwhelming volume of media content (e.g., television shows) available to the average person (e.g., via cable or satellite television), interactive media guidance applications, such as interactive program guides, have gained widespread popularity. Typically, these guidance applications present guide listings in a two-dimensional grid indexed by time and source (e.g., a television channel).
Because of the limited space available in these two-dimensional grids, the volume of information that can be presented to a user of the guidance application is also limited.
Accordingly, it is desirable to present information to a user in a third dimension with respect to the two-dimensions of an interactive media guidance application.